transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hun-Gurrr (TF2017)
Abominus from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Hun-Gurrr is the leader of the Terrorcons and would be quite the model Decepticon and military strategist if he could just stop stuffing his two mouths. Hun-Gurrr is a terrible glutton, constantly filling his stomach with as much energy and materials as he can find. He only ever stops his insatiable feeding frenzies to fulfill his other desire: wanton destruction. In this capacity he is quite adept as a military leader, although his underlings are sometimes unable to understand his commands when Hun-Gurrr has stuffed his face(s) full of fallen Autobots. Hun-Gurrr can combine with the other Terrorcons to form Abominus. History Main Timeline Arc 3 Hun-Gurrr and the Terrorcons served Scorponok on Cybertron, and journeyed to Nebulos under his command to conquer the populace and kill their old foes, Fortress Maximus and his crew. The Terrorcons made a rather poor showing of themselves upon their first mission, however. As they trampled through the city of Splendora, they were met and driven off by Computron and a pair of Headmasters, despite being backed up by the Horrorcons. |Love and Steel| While battling the Autobots at The Nursery, Hun-Gurrr showed that even he wouldn't eat some food when he caught Crosshairs's rocket-propelled grenades in his twin heads and then immediately spat them back out at his opponent. Despite the Decepticons' opponents having recently been upgraded into Targetmasters, Hun-Gurrr and the others held their own until the Autobots came to realize the battle was bringing too great destruction to the agricultural facility. They fled from the Decepticons to bring an end to the carnage. |Brothers in Armor| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Hun-Gurrr is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Soundwave learned that most of the Autobots were allegedly off-world, and planned to attack the Autobot-controlled territories in their enemies' absence. Hun-Gurrr was seen among Soundwave's top generals and sub-commanders rocketing into battle. The information proved false however, and the Decepticons were caught in a Quintesson ambush. They were forced to call upon the Autobots for help to prevent Cybertron's forceful colonization by the aliens. |Space Pirates| In 2008, Hun-Gurrr and the Terrorcons carried out Soundwave's important plan to ransack Earth and leech energy out of the planet itself. Hun-Gurrr showed more competence than the other Terrorcons, forcing them to stop attacking human settlements for fun when they should be working. Amusingly, he also reacted quickly after overhearing humans wondering where the Autobots were, and announced to the fleshlings that the Autobots had been their advance guard, softening up the population for the kill. Heh. Decepticon humor. After the Autobots destroyed their energy leech machine, Soundwave and the Terrorcons followed them back to Autobot City, only to find an empty room. Their final fate after reality restructured itself and the timestorm abated is unknown. |Time Wars| Trivia *Stephen Keener reprises his role as Hun-Gurrr. Changes *Hun-Gurrr's role in The Legacy of Unicron! is replaced by Astrotrain. *The Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Terrorcons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons